Teen Wolf: The Aftermath of War SYOC
by MikaelsonFan93
Summary: Six months after the battle against Munroe and the Anuke-Ite, Liam Dunbar and his friends enter their Senior Year of high school. Scott arrives back in town with a bunch of Supernatural creatures to have them join Liam's sub-division of the Pack. This is a SYOC. Form and Rules are also on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Wolf: The Aftermath of War SYOC

Six months after the battle against Munroe and the Anuke-Ite, Liam Dunbar and his friends enter their Senior Year of high school. Scott arrives back in town with a bunch of Supernatural creatures to have them join Liam's sub-division of the Pack.

* * *

 **Returning Pack (Main):**

 **Liam Dunbar (Dylan Sprayberry)** \- Liam is a 17 year old Senior at Beacon Hills High School. He's the co-captain of the Lacrosse team and aspiring Alpha of the Sub-division of the McCall Pack dubbed "the Puppy Pack" by Stiles Stilinski. He still struggles with his IED but has finally found an Anchor that works for him, so his outbursts aren't as frequent.

 **Theo Raeken (Cody Christian)** \- Theo is a 19 year old High School dropout. He's finally been accepted into the McCall pack thanks to his friendship with Liam. He's one of the Pack's best fighters and is the best at getting info out of people.

 **Mason Hewitt (Khylin Rhambo)** \- Mason is a 17 year old Senior at Beacon Hills High School. He's the McCall Packs Emissary-in-training, having started officially training under the Tutelage of Alan Deaton. He's still in a relationship with Corey Bryant.

 **Corey Bryant (Michael Johnston)** \- Corey is a 17 year old Senior at Beacon Hills High School. Although Scott has offered him the bite to make him a Werewolf, Corey has declined, citing that he wants to remain part Werewolf-part Were-Chameleon. He's still incredibly shy and is still in a relationship with Mason Hewitt.

 **Hayden Romero (Victoria Moroles)** \- Hayden is a 17 year old Senior at Beacon Hills High School. She's recently returned to Beacon Hills and rejoined the pack instantly. She struggles with being in the Pack with her Ex-Boyfriend, Liam. She's captain of Beacon Hills High Schools Female Soccer team.

 **Nolan Holloway (Froy Gutierrez)** \- Nolan is a 16 year old Junior at Beacon Hills High School. He's co-captain of the Lacrosse team, along with Liam. He still suffers from anxiety and is susceptible to manipulation. Despite his former views, he wants the bite to help defend the town with his friends.

 **Alec Graham (Benjamin Wadsworth)** \- Alec is a 15 year old Sophomore at Beacon Hills High School. He was saved by Scott during the war and brought to Beacon Hills for protection. He isn't great at controlling his shifting yet. He's the youngest member of the pack,but is slowly keeping up with his new friends.

* * *

 **Rules:**

No one is perfect. Give them flaws. Not every Cheerleader is a bitch and not every gay guy is flamboyant. Make the characters diverse and interesting. Give them a bit of depth. I do want some LGBT characters.

If the character 15-16, don't choose a 30 year old to be their lookalike. Make it realistic and believable. The characters need to be based on the Lookalikes current appearance i.e. not Zac Efron circa HSM or Lindsay Lohan circa Mean Girls. You can also use Youtubers as look-a-likes, but preferably Youtubers who act.(Not the Paul brothers though!)

If you are submitting a Supernatural creature, have the species either be from the Bestiary or something unique/different that doesn't tend to pop up in a lot of stories. I will say though, Vampires will not be accepted. If you submit an Alpha Werewolf, they can't be a member of the McCall pack as they have Scott as their Alpha. They also don't need to be students...Teachers and random townies are good too.

Everyone can submit as many characters as they want. It is not a first come first serve type of thing, only the best will be selected. Submit by PM Only. Any submitted by Review, no matter how good they are, will not be accepted! You can also submit characters that are human/hunters etc.

Applications close on the **10th of January 2018**.

* * *

 **Basic Information:**

Full Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Gender:

Grade/Occupation:

Species:

Nickname(s):

Insult(s):

Clique/Pack:

Pack Status: (Are they an Alpha, Beta, Omega?)

 **General Information:**

Personality(Be Detailed):

Celebrity Look-a-like:

Defining Characteristics(Piercings/Scars/Tattoos etc):

Appearance(Be Detailed):

Clothing Style(Be Detailed):

Eye Colour: (If they're a Shifter)

 **Attributes:**

Flaws/Quirks:

Talents/Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Allergies:

 **Family and Relationship History:**

Family (Tell me their names, ages, occupations/grades, portrayers, and relationship with your character):

Backstory(Be Detailed):

Were they born supernatural or did they get turned?:

Sexuality:

Relationship history?:

Are they a Virgin?

 **Other Information:**

Dream/Ambitions/Goals:

Secrets?:

Clubs/Sports Teams:

Describe your character in one or two sentences:

Opinion of Liam:

Opinion of Scott:

Opinion of Theo:

Anything Else:


	2. Cast List

This has taken a lot longer than I was hoping it would. I had a whole plan in place about how I would reveal the main cast, but I haven't had enough time to do it, so I thought I'd just post the list here.

Returning Pack (Main):

 **Liam Dunbar (Dylan Sprayberry)** -

Liam is a 17 year old Senior at Beacon Hills High School. He's the co-captain of the Lacrosse team and aspiring Alpha of the Sub-division of the McCall Pack dubbed "the Puppy Pack" by Stiles Stilinski. He still struggles with his IED but has finally found an Anchor that works for him, so his outbursts aren't as frequent.

 **Theo Raeken (Cody Christian)** -

Theo is a 19 year old High School dropout. He's finally been accepted into the McCall pack thanks to his friendship with Liam. He's one of the Pack's best fighters and is the best at getting info out of people.

 **Mason Hewitt (Khylin Rhambo)** -

Mason is a 17 year old Senior at Beacon Hills High School. He's the McCall Packs Emissary-in-training, having started officially training under the Tutelage of Alan Deaton. He's still in a relationship with Corey Bryant.

 **Corey Bryant (Michael Johnston)** -

Corey is a 17 year old Senior at Beacon Hills High School. Although Scott has offered him the bite to make him a Werewolf, Corey has declined, citing that he wants to remain part Werewolf-part Were-Chameleon. He's still incredibly shy and is still in a relationship with Mason Hewitt.

 **Hayden Romero (Victoria Moroles)** -

Hayden is a 17 year old Senior at Beacon Hills High School. She's recently returned to Beacon Hills and rejoined the pack instantly. She struggles with being in the Pack with her Ex-Boyfriend, Liam. She's captain of Beacon Hills High Schools Female Soccer team.

 **Nolan Holloway (Froy Gutierrez)** -

Nolan is a 16 year old Junior at Beacon Hills High School. He's co-captain of the Lacrosse team, along with Liam. He still suffers from anxiety and is susceptible to manipulation. Despite his former views, he wants the bite to help defend the town with his friends.

 **Alec Graham (Benjamin Wadsworth)** -

Alec is a 15 year old Sophomore at Beacon Hills High School. He was saved by Scott during the war and brought to Beacon Hills for protection. He isn't great at controlling his shifting yet. He's the youngest member of the pack,but is slowly keeping up with his new friends.

New Pack:

 **Andrew Summers(Sean O'Donnell)** -

Andrew is a 17 year old Werecoyote. He comes from the most prominent family of Werecoyotes in the world, but due to the Coyote Massacre of 2010, he is the last surviving member of his family. He's sarcastic, blunt and very smart. He's one of the packs go-to trackers.

 **Eos Nova Chronis(Kat McNamara)** -

Nova is a 16 year old Phoenix. She's been reborn several times over the centuries, striving to become a master blacksmith. She's a weapons expert and will call someone out if she doesn't agree with something they're doing. Protective and strong-willed, she will do anything to protect her friends.

 **Alexandra Gates(Taissa Farmiga)** -

Sasha is a 16 year old transgender techno-pagan. She's a shy, timid girl who is very passionate about magic and technology. She's the Pack's go to tech person, taking over from Stiles and Lydia.

 **Evalyn Sharon Spencer(Courtney Eaton)** -

Evie is a 15 year old Witch. She's a playful, excitable extrovert, who has recently moved to Beacon Hills from Australia, having been homeschooled all her life. She has luck based magic, which can get her into trouble from time to time.

 **Leia Jane Marks(Danielle Campbell)** -

LJ is a 16 year old Beta Werewolf. She has a bit of superiority complex, which causes her to clash with Liam and Theo. She has a bizarre way of manipulating people to get what she wants.

 **Zachary Daniel Patterson(Jacob Artist)** -

Zac is a 17 year old Beta Werewolf, brought to town by Scott to help Liam and his friends protect the town. He's got a lot more control than most of Scott's other Betas, which makes him an asset in a battle.

 **Ryan LeBlanc(Joel Courtney)** -

Ryan is a 16 year old Beta(Omega to begin with) Werewolf, who is highly intelligent and relatively socially awkward. He's been described as 'Werewolf Stiles' by other members of the pack. He's not the best when it comes to fighting, but his intelligence is his greatest weapon.

* * *

Recurring Characters:

Scott McCall (Tyler Posey)

Lydia Martin (Holland Roden)

Malia Tate (Shelley Hennig)

Derek Hale (Tyler Hoechlin)

Stiles Stilinski (Dylan O'Brien)

Melissa McCall (Melissa Ponzio)

Sheriff Noah Stilinski (Linden Ashby)

Chris Argent (JR Bourne)

Deputy Jordan Parrish (Ryan Kelley)

Jenna Geyer (Sarah Michelle Gellar)

Evan Geyer (Todd Williams)

Doctor Alan Deaton (Seth Gilliam)

Peter Hale (Ian Bohen)

Julia Hewitt(Viola Davis)

Cameron Hewitt(Cuba Gooding Jr)

Jayla Hewitt(Skai Jackson)

Coach Bobby Finstock (Orny Adams)

Elizabeth Bryant (Alyssa Milano)

Freddie Bryant (Daniel Gillies)

Navin Chronis (David Wenham)

Amaryllis 'Amy' Chronis (Blake Lively)

Oighrig 'Rig' Chronis (Oliver Phelps)

Ordell 'Dell' Chronis (James Phelps)

Tania Delgado(Justina Machado)

Rebecca Summers (Samantha Ferris)

David Summers (Matt Cohen)

Hannah Marks (Lauren Graham)

Sonia Gates (Vera Farmiga)

Anthony Gates (Christopher Eccleston)

Xiomara Vasquez (Dania Ramirez)

Patrick LeBlanc (Milo Ventimiglia)


	3. Chapter One Preview

Since Chapter One is taking longer to write than I was hoping, I thought I'd post a preview of the first part of the chapter.

* * *

The town of Beacon Hills had been at peace for the last few months, following the final battle against Monroe and her followers, as well as the Anuke-Ite. Scott and the older members of the pack finally went off to college and left the younger members in charge of taking care of Beacon Hills, much to the annoyance of Stiles who continuously said the even though he trusts Liam, Mason and the invisible dude, having Theo taking care of Beacon Hills was only going to end in disaster. Scott told the pack he was going to college, and he did...for three weeks. After that, he and Malia climbed into Roscoe and drove across the country, tracking down Supernaturals who didn't have a pack of their own and directed them to Beacon Hills. The first person he sent to Beacon Hills was a young Omega named Alec. He had found Alec when he was in LA with Argent. Alec had been tracked down by Monroe's hunters, and chased him, putting an arrow into the 15 year old. Scott saved him and the rest of the pack came to LA to help with the battle, with the exception of Mason, Corey and Theo, who stayed in Beacon Hills to help Deaton with some research he had to do.

The moon was full over Beacon Hills, on the 10th of August 2014. The ground still wet from the rain earlier in the day. The leaves and twigs snapped as two young Werewolves ran at full speed through the preserve, racing each other, trying to get the upper hand on the other. Golden eyes shone through the trees as the two Betas shifted further, seeing the finishing line, the cliff at the top of the preserve. LJ, the younger of the two, smirked as she took the lead against her friend. Zac, the older Beta shook his head, clearing all thoughts as he leapt forward, getting in front of the brunette haired Beta. They were a few feet away from the top when LJ grabbed her opponent, throwing him behind her as she leapt forward, landing at the top of the cliff.

"Told you I was faster, Zac!" LJ yelled, smiling as the dark haired Beta recovered from his tumble. He ran to the top of the hill slower than before, but still faster than a normal human.

"You only won because you cheated, LJ!" He said with a bright smile on his face. "The pack meeting's starting, we should get down there. Scott's gonna be pissed if we're missing!"

"He won't get mad at me, I'm his favorite"

"Yeah right! Scott might not be mad, but Liam gets mad at everyone! He's not the most level headed person in the world!"

"What are you talking about? Liam won't get mad, he doesn't really get mad anymore. Theo on the other hand? He's constantly angry!"

"Liam Dunbar doesn't get angry anymore? We are talking about the same guy right?"

"He's changed since he became the unofficial Alpha. He took some tips from Scott!"

""We should get going though. The rest of the pack are probably already there by now."

"Not all of them." LJ whispered, pointing to her ear, telling Zac to listen too. They heard footsteps coming towards them, faster than humans could move. The figure became visible as he got up the hill.

"What are you doing here?" LJ asked, as Theo came into view.

"Making sure you two go to the Pack meeting. Everyone's waiting, and LJ, Liam is particularly pissed that you're missing!"

"The meeting just starting, how could he possibly know we weren't going to be there?" LJ asked, narrowing her blue eyes.

"I'm not sure, maybe it's because you've tried to skip every pack meeting in the last month and a half?" Theo said sarcastically. "Now, get your asses down the hill and into my truck. You're going to the meeting whether you like it or not. Lydia said she's got news."

"Theo, I think we can handle a full moon without having our Alpha and his misfit band of Betas looking after me!"

"You might think so, but we disagree!" Theo said, pulling out a gun from his belt. "If you don't go to the truck willingly, I'll knock you out with a dose of wolfsbane and carry you to the truck like I've done when Liam's lost control in the past!"

"Jeez Theo, isn't that a little excessive?" Zac said awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Zac, get to the truck now before I call Malia!"

"Please don't, she's crazy!"

"Well she is a Werecoyote afterall." LJ said, voice low. Theo shook his head and his eyes glowed a a dull yellow color.

"MOVE!" He roared, startling the two Betas, causing them to run to the truck as quickly as their legs could take them, Theo walking behind them, laughing to himself. I should do that more often! He thought as he sat in the front seat of the truck.


	4. Chapter One: Ashes From Ashes

**A/N: After what feels like a century, the first chapter is finally finished and ready to go. Really sorry for how long it took, but I hope everyone enjoys it. Lemme know your thoughts, opinions and what you think is gonna happen next.**

* * *

Episode One - Ashes From Ashes

The town of Beacon Hills had been at peace for the last few months, following the final battle against Monroe and her followers, as well as the Anuke-Ite. Scott and the older members of the pack finally went off to college and left the younger members in charge of taking care of Beacon Hills, much to the annoyance of Stiles who continuously said the even though he trusts Liam, Mason and the invisible dude, having Theo taking care of Beacon Hills was only going to end in disaster. Scott told the pack he was going to college, and he did...for three weeks. After that, he and Malia climbed into Roscoe and drove across the country, tracking down Supernaturals who didn't have a pack of their own and directed them to Beacon Hills. The first person he sent to Beacon Hills was a young Omega named Alec. He had found Alec when he was in LA with Argent. Alec had been tracked down by Monroe's hunters, and chased him, putting an arrow into the 15 year old. Scott saved him and the rest of the pack came to LA to help with the battle, with the exception of Mason, Corey and Theo, who stayed in Beacon Hills to help Deaton with some research he had to do.

The moon was full over Beacon Hills, on the 10th of August 2014. The ground still wet from the rain earlier in the day. The leaves and twigs snapped as two young Werewolves ran at full speed through the preserve, racing each other, trying to get the upper hand on the other. Golden eyes shone through the trees as the two Betas shifted further, seeing the finishing line, the cliff at the top of the preserve. LJ, the younger of the two, smirked as she took the lead against her friend. The smell of dirt and pine needles filled her nostrils as the sound of twigs snapping filled her ears. Zac, the older Beta shook his head, clearing all thoughts as he leapt forward, getting in front of the brunette haired Beta. They were a few feet away from the top when LJ grabbed her opponent, throwing him behind her as she leapt forward, landing at the top of the cliff.

"Told you I was faster, Zac!" LJ yelled, smiling as the dark haired Beta recovered from his tumble. Her heartbeat thumping in her ears. He ran to the top of the hill slower than before, but still faster than a normal human.

"You only won because you cheated, LJ!" He said with a bright smile on his face. "The pack meeting's starting, we should get down there. Scott's gonna be pissed if we're missing!"

"He won't get mad at me, I'm his favorite"

"Yeah right! Scott might not be mad, but Liam gets mad at everyone! He's not the most level headed person in the world!"

"What are you talking about? Liam won't get mad, he doesn't really get mad anymore. Theo on the other hand? He's constantly angry!"

"Liam Dunbar doesn't get angry anymore? We are talking about the same guy right?"

"He's changed since he became the unofficial Alpha. He took some tips from Scott!"

""We should get going though. The rest of the pack are probably already there by now."

"Not all of them." LJ whispered, pointing to her ear, telling Zac to listen too. They heard footsteps coming towards them, faster than humans could move. The figure became visible as he got up the hill.

"What are you doing here?" LJ asked, as Theo came into view.

"Making sure you two go to the Pack meeting. Everyone's waiting, and LJ, Liam is particularly pissed that you're missing!"

"The meeting just starting, how could he possibly know we weren't going to be there?" LJ asked, narrowing her blue eyes.

"I'm not sure, maybe it's because you've tried to skip every pack meeting in the last month and a half?" Theo said sarcastically. "Now, get your asses down the hill and into my truck. You're going to the meeting whether you like it or not. Lydia said she's got news."

"Theo, I think we can handle a full moon without having our Alpha and his misfit band of Betas looking after me!"

"You might think so, but we disagree!" Theo said, pulling out a gun from his belt. "If you don't go to the truck willingly, I'll knock you out with a dose of wolfsbane and carry you to the truck like I've done when Liam's lost control in the past!"

"Jeez Theo, isn't that a little excessive?" Zac said awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Zac, get to the truck now before I call Malia!"

"Please don't, she's crazy!"

"Well she is a Werecoyote afterall." LJ said, voice low. Theo shook his head and his eyes glowed a a dull yellow color.

"MOVE!" He roared, startling the two Betas, causing them to run to the truck as quickly as their legs could take them, Theo walking behind them, laughing to himself. _I should do that more often!_ He thought as he sat in the front seat of the truck.

The drive to the Animal Clinic was a lot shorter than Theo thought it would be. He also had thought he'd get more of an argument out of the two Betas, who were moping in the back seat. He pulled his truck up outside the clinic, threw the break on and climbed out, before turning to look at the two teens in the back seat. He raised his eyebrow, throwing the pair an amused smirk as they quickly climbed out of the truck. Theo just chuckled lowly, turning his back on the Betas as he walked into the clinic, with the others quickly on his heels. He walked into the exam room, where he looked around, seeing the ever growing pack waiting for them. He seen Mason and Corey in the corner, talking in hushed tones. Liam, Scott and Malia were in another corner, having what looked like a heated discussion. Lydia, Andrew, Alec and Nolan were around the exam table, looking over a map, while Hayden sat in the chair, scrolling through her phone. Theo walked further into the room, his eyes focusing on Liam as he strolled towards the unofficial Alpha of their little pack.

"Hey, I got them here, so can we start this meeting?" Theo said, sounding exhausted, acting as though he didn't want to be there. In actual fact, it was the exact opposite. He had longed for this. Being accepted into the pack, as one of Scott's Betas, having friends who were there for him, despite all the horrible things he'd done over the years.

"We can't start yet, Derek isn't here yet." Liam said, looking over his shoulder, smiling at his friend. "Either is Deaton."

"So, let me get this straight...You send Mutley after us, to get us here on time, and we're not starting until the Grumpapotamus and Morpheus get here? Seriously?" LJ said bitterly.

"Leia, you guys have tried to skip every meeting we've had for the last month!" Liam said, throwing his hands up.

"That's because you guys have a freaking pack meeting every single week! Sometimes twice or three times a week! It's a little excessive!" She snapped. Ever since she'd gotten to town, Leia had continuously butted heads with Liam and Theo. She didn't get the amount of trust and power Scott had given to Liam and she sure as hell couldn't understand why the pack forgave Theo for everything he did to them before he was sent to hell. Although she respected Scott as her Alpha and was grateful for everything he'd done for her, Zac and the other new Betas, but she thought he was too gullible, too trusting and that was going to get them all killed.

"I get that this might not be how your old pack did things, but this is how we do things here Leia. You've been part of the pack for months now, you know that's how we do things." Scott said, stepping between his two warring Betas. "Now, both of you calm down and relax. Derek and Deaton will be here in a few minutes. Derek's just taking care of some business and Deaton's doing...Well whatever it is Deaton does."

"Really Scott, after all this time, you still don't know what I do?" Deaton said from the doorway.

"Yeah, we know what you do. You moonlight as a vet and disappear for weeks at a time." Malia chimed in.

"I do a little more than that Malia." Deaton said with a weak smile. "Scott, you said Lydia had an update on Monroe?"

"Yeah, but we're just waiting on-" Scott started, when an angry looking Derek walked in, leaning immediately against the wall. "Derek?"

"Can we start? I gotta drive to Mexico to get Cora as soon as we're done!"

"Let's just start the meeting before everyone explodes!" Lydia said, voice dripping with annoyance.

"Okay, well you're the one with the update Lyds." Malia reminded.

"Right!" She said, unfolding the map she had in front of her. "So, remember we were saying that Monroe's choice of targets was random? Yeah, well it doesn't seem like it is anymore. I've been going over some of Deaton's books and it seems that she's targeting Supernatural creatures in towns and cities that host a Nemeton. Beacon Hills was the starting off point. Then she hit LA when she sent her men after Alec. Leia in Seattle, Zac in Montana. The three Omegas we weren't able to save in North Dakota, Minnesota and Chicago. Then Michigan, when she went after Andy. We thought she was just going after supernatural creatures when she came across them, but it looks like she's got a destination. Every one of these areas has an active Nemeton, which is drawing her in. As far as we can tell, there's only three more Nemetons she hasn't hit. The one in New York, Atlanta and New Orleans. New York and New Orleans are the strongest ones, so we've gotta get teams there now!"

"Well the puppy pack needs to stay here…" Malia interjected.

"What why?" Mason questioned, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Mason, you guys start your Senior year tomorrow!" Scott said, smiling happily at the Emissary in training.

"So? We can miss a few days, right?" LJ added. "And stop calling us the Puppy Pack!"

"You guys, we agreed that you would look after Beacon Hills and we'd look after everything else. But we need you guys to be on your guard." Scott said calmly. He was getting tired of the newer pack members questioning his and the older pack members on everything.

"Yeah, because if we're wrong, Monroe could use us being gone to her advantage and try to take control of Beacon Hills again."

"Like that's ever gonna happen again!" Liam said bitterly. "No one in the town's ever gonna listen to her!"

"Yeah, but it's still a risk you need to be prepared for Li!" Theo said softly, his hand finding Liam's shoulder.

"So how long are you guys gonna be gone?" Corey asked.

"I don't know. I guess we're gonna be gone for a few weeks," Lydia said softly. "It could be longer though. It depends on how bad things get with Monroe."

"So who's all going?" Liam asked, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously.

"Well Lydia, Malia and I are going." Scott said, looking at Derek and Deaton.

"I've gotta get to Cora in Mexico, but we'll meet you guys in New Orleans." Derek said, pushing off from the wall.

"I'm coming. You may need my assistance," Deaton added. "I'll also call in some back up from some of my friends in other packs."

"Isaac's in New York at the moment," Lydia chimed in, "His new pack should be able to help us."

"You guys don't need to worry about protecting Beacon Hills on your own," Scott reassured. "Parrish, Stilinski and Peter are still gonna be around, my mom will be there for medical emergencies."

"Peter being in town is supposed to be reassuring?" Hayden said sarcastically.

"Peter may not be the most…" Scott started.

"Stable?" Malia added.

"Sane?" Liam chimed in.

"Trustworthy?" Lydia interjected.

"High functioning member of society?" Derek concluded.

"Okay, so he's none of those things, but he does care about Beacon Hills. He won't let anything bad happen to the town."

"I do have an old friend who's just moved to town. She and her family are Phoenixes. I believe they date all the way back to Ancient Greece, though they could be older." Deaton declared.

"So? What good is that to us?" Theo said bluntly.

"Theo!" Liam chastised, giving the Chimera a look of disapproval when their eyes met.

"Well, Amy owes me a favor or two. I could enlist her help in protecting the town."

"If you think it's gonna help Deaton, call her." Scott said with a smile. "The rest of us, we need to get packed. It's gonna be a long trip."

With that the pack dispersed. Liam and Theo waited behind at the request of Deaton, who said he needed them to do something for them.

"Liam, Theo, thank you both for staying behind." Deaton said as he walked out of his office with a piece of paper. "I have some work I need to take care of before we leave town, so I won't have time to go see my friend"

"So you want us to go?" Liam asked nervously.

"Well I was hoping as you're the unofficial Alpha of the younger Pack, you would be able to do this for me."

"Sure, but I can't go tonight. My mom's already losing it because we're always going home so late."

"Your mother still isn't happy about you being a Werewolf?" Deaton asked, as he went through his drawers, pulling out jars of mountain ash.

"Definitely not!" Theo blurted out. "His dad loves it, his mom on the other hand hates the fact that her perfect little rage monster is a real life monster too!"

"Maybe you should get Melissa to have a conversation with her. That might help." Deaton suggested.

"We've tried it. My mom wasn't exactly the most responsive to the idea." Liam said awkwardly.

"I'll speak with her when I return to town." Deaton said with a smile. "You both, go home and get some rest. If I remember correctly, Nolan was raving about Lacrosse practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah, so I better get some sleep tonight. I'll go see your friend tomorrow after practice."

"I'm sure you'll find Amy to be very warm and welcoming," Deaton said cheerfully.

"Warm? Did you really make a Phoenix joke?" Theo said, a frown forming on his face.

"Purely unintentional."

"I'm sure!" Theo said sarcastically. "We better get going Li, it's getting late and your mom makes me want to face the Wild Hunt and the Anuke-Ite again."

"You know, you keep making that joke and it never gets any funnier." Liam said as he pushed the Chimera out the door. "I'll see you when you get back. Good luck!"

The pair walked outside the clinic when Liam looked at his phone, seeing he had a text message from Mason, reminding him to stop by the high school on the way home.

"Crap, Theo, can you stop by the school on the way home?" Liam asked as realisation sunk in.

"What, why?"

"Senior Scribe. I totally forgot about it!" Liam explained.

"Fine, but we gotta be fast, your mom's gonna be pissed," Theo said with a deep sigh. Theo drove quickly to the school, dropping Liam off. Less than ten minutes later, Liam emerged from the school and climbed into Theo's truck.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

The sound of the alarm forced Liam out of his slumber. He groaned as he rolled on his side, looking at the time. The clock read 6:00am, causing the defacto Alpha to groan again. He pressed the button, turning off the alarm. He pushed himself off his bed, throwing back his covers. He walked across the room, pulling open his blinds. He basked in the radiant light coming in the window. He closed his eyes for a second, before deciding he had to get ready.

"I need coffee!" He grumbled as he walked towards his bedroom door. Opening the door, he prayed by mom or step-dad were already up, because he was too tired to try and work the coffee machine. He had around 45 minutes until Theo would get up to take him to school, like he did almost every morning since he moved in. As he walked past Theo's bedroom door, he could hear the soft snores coming from the Chimera.

He thought back to the night at the hospital, when they had fought the Hunters and Theo took Gabe's pain away. After Liam unceremoniously told Monroe that she had lost, the two left the hospital together. Theo offered Liam a ride home, since he didn't have his car with him. The drive back to Liam's house had been filled with small talk. He pulled his house key out when they pulled up outside Liam's house, but being as exhausted as he was, he dropped the key under his seat. He bent down to pick the key up, when he found a pillow stuffed under the seat. This resulted in a very awkward conversation where Theo admitted he was homeless and had been sleeping in his truck for the last six months. Liam told him to come into the house and spend the night, since he'd been through a lot that day and taking someone's pain can be very draining. Theo did as he was told for once and got the best night sleep he'd had in a very long time. When they woke up the next day, Liam's mom questioned why there was a half-naked boy in her son's bed. Liam explained Theo's situation, which resulted in the woman inviting the Chimera to live with them.

The two had grown exceptionally close over the last six months. Theo finally started opening up to Liam, then the rest of the pack. There had been a few instances over that time when Liam's control slipped, beit during battle against a hunter or at Lacrosse practice. When his control began to slip, the first couple of times, Theo had been there and redirected Liam's anger towards himself. Eventually though, whenever Liam's anger reared its ugly head, Liam began looking for Theo. Their connection grew so much that Liam relied on the Chimera. After Scott returned to Beacon Hills and witnessed Liam and Theo's bond, he realised that Theo was Liam's anchor. After a very awkward conversation, Liam realised what Scott was saying was true. During the next few weeks, Liam kept that a secret. The only people who knew were him and Scott. And he planned on keeping it that way. He knew that it was just because Theo knew how to get Liam to redirect his anger, thus making him calm down. He knew that he should tell Theo the truth at some point, but the Chimera was finally starting to open up to him and the rest of the pack and he didn't want to make Theo revert back to the person he was before.

He walked quietly passed the Chimera's door and down the stairs. When he got to the bottom, he looked into the living room to see if either of his parents were up yet. When he realised they weren't, he groaned again, dragging himself into the kitchen. He quickly filled the coffee maker and turned it on. He opened the fridge, pulling out the milk, setting it on the island. He opened the cupboard door, grabbing a bowl then went to another cupboard, grabbing the half empty box of lucky charms. He used to be the only person in the family who ate them, but since Theo moved in, they went through almost 2 boxes a week, since it seemed like the Chimera ate them for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He quickly poured a bowl, before going to the coffee maker, just in time for it beeping. He grabbed a mug off the rack, pouring it quickly. He went over to the island, eating his breakfast, when he heard the sound of feet moving above his head. He heard a door opening and a groan coming from above. He heard the person moving down the stairs and into the kitchen. Theo. Liam suppressed a chuckle when he took notice of the Chimera's appearance. His normally perfect hair was standing on end, he was wearing an old, ripped tank top and loose fitting running shorts. He definitely didn't look his normal perfect self in the morning and it was a sight that Liam didn't think he'd get used to.

"G'morning!" Theo grumbled, dragging his feet across the tiles. He walked to the coffee maker, grabbing the pot and a mug, pouring a cup straight away.

"Why are you up so early?" Liam asked, smirking when the Chimera growled at him.

"Why am I up so early? Well, it's maybe because my pint sized housemate's rust bucket of a car broke down four months ago, and I've been driving him to school since!" He said bitterly, earning a snort from Liam.

"You have not been driving me to school since then!"

"Oh no?"

"No! It was summer vacation for three months, so you only took me to school for a month, tops!"

"Dick!" Theo muttered under his breath.

"What was that Theodork?" Liam asked, raising his eyebrows, smirking widely.

"Nothing. I'm gonna go get ready. You should probably do the same, unless you were planning on going to school in your pyjamas?" With that, the chimera quickly left the room, his cup of coffee firmly in hand.

* * *

The truck pulled up outside Beacon Hills high school, as Liam dug through his backpack, looking for his history textbook.

"Forget something Munchkin?" Theo asked with a smirk.

"Don't call me Munchkin, Raeken! And yeah, I think I left my history book on my bed."

"Hayden'll let you use her book. You guys have that class together right?"

"No, she isn't taking history this year. Either is Mason, Corey or Zac! I'm the only one who's doing AP History this year."

"Kira's dad will have a spare, now get out. I wanna go to the gym!" Liam rolled his eyes at his anchor's snarky attitude, climbing out the truck. "I'll see you tonight! Remember we're gonna go see Deaton's friend."

"See you tonight." Liam said, closing the truck door harder than intended. He cringed when he heard the bang, and when he seen the unimpressed look on Theo's face. Liam smiled awkwardly, waving at his anchor. He turned and walked towards the entrance of the school, looking around for his pack. He seen LJ and Zac sitting together in the quad, looking cosy, Corey and Mason walking hand in hand through the car park. He noticed Hayden and Andrew standing near the door, talking quietly. He couldn't see Alec or Nolan, but he knew they were around somewhere. He pulled his backpack further onto his shoulder, smiling at the fact his pack was near him.

* * *

Mr Yukimura walked into the class, looking around and smiling at his students.

"Afternoon seniors and welcome to AP History. I hope you all had a great summer, but we gotta get straight to business. So, first thing we're gonna be covering this semester is Technological and Environmental Transformation. So, if everyone could turn to page 17 and read up to page 29."

Liam looked around awkwardly, before raising his hand.

"Um, Mr Yukimura? I don't have my textbook with me."

"Not great for your first day, Liam." Ken said, frowning slightly. "Ms. Blanchard, do you mind sharing with Mr Dunbar?"

"No problem Mr Yukimura." The tall blond girl said, smiling sweetly. Liam stood up and pulled his chair over to her desk. "Hey Liam."

"Hey Hanna, thanks for letting me share your book." Liam said, smiling at the pretty girl.

"It's nothing." She said, blushing slightly at the Beta, causing Liam to smile weakly.

* * *

The rest of the day flew in for Liam. Lacrosse practice had actually been fun, Coach was still crazy as hell, but that wasn't going to ever change. Corey managed to actually save a few shots and Nolan was playing decently, so Liam was happy. He quickly showered after practice and headed to the parking lot, where Theo was waiting for him in his truck. He smiled slightly, seeing the Chimera tapping away at his cell phone. Liam had convinced the Chimera to finally join the world of social media and set up both Facebook and Instagram accounts.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and jogged to the truck. He opened the door, throwing his bag in the back. He climbed in and sat down next to the Chimera.

"What took you so long?" Theo said, incredulously.

"I had to shower and get changed." Liam said, rolling his eyes at his friend. "We should get going though, we've got to go see Deaton's friend."

"Yeah, no kidding." Theo said sarcastically. He started the engine and pulled out of his parking space. They drove quickly across town, until they reached the entrance of the far side of the preserve, where Theo promptly parked up and they both climbed out. Liam started walking ahead, ignoring the sighing the older boy was doing. After walking in silence for a few minutes, Theo had had enough and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Are we really just gonna walk in silence the whole way there?" Theo said, his voice dripping with annoyance.

"Yup." Liam said dryly, as he continued walking.

"Why? What did I do this time?" Theo asked, starting to walk again, try to catch up to the Beta without actually running to him. He thought back to their conversations throughout the day and they didn't seem any different to how they usually were. They were snarky, yet filled with banter, or at least that's how Theo saw them.

"Nothing. I'd just rather meet Deaton's friend when you haven't pissed me off, which you're making really difficult right now!"

"I'm making it difficult?" Theo repeated, narrowing his eyes. "Sure, the guy who'd rather talk to his best friend while they walk through the woods is making things difficult for the silent ball of pent up rage and sexual frustration who's just barrelling towards the really old, really powerful Phoenix's home. That makes complete sense!" The two fell into silence while they continued to walk, following the directions Deaton had written out for them to follow. After what felt like eternity, Liam turned to Theo, a look of confusion written all over his face.

"How am I sexually frustrated?" Liam said, his voice sounding as confused as his face looked.

"Well let me think, you and Hayden broke up, what, a year ago? And in that time, I've seen you with exactly zero girls and you're home pretty much every night, which I know, because I sleep across the hall from you, so you're definitely not hooking up with anyone. Plus I'm usually with you and would take great pleasure in denying you the chance to get laid. Oh and might I add the most obvious, glaring factor as to why I know you're completely and utterly sexually frustrated...You're a seventeen year old boy, who also happens to be a Werewolf." Liam looked dumbfounded at Theo's outburst. At a complete loss for words, but not wanting the Chimera to have the last word, he thought of the only thing he could say to counter his argument.

"I'm not with you all the time, sometimes I'm with Mason and Corey!"

"Yeah, well unless you're making nice with Buddy the Elf and Invisiboy, you're still not getting any." Theo said sarcastically. "Now, can we just go meet this bird lady please? I'd quite like to go home and see what you're mom's attempted to cook tonight." Liam was about to open his mouth to argue when he heard the sound of a gun being fired, twice. He and Theo made eye contact with each other, before bounding forward, in the direction of the shots. They ran as quickly as they could, praying that it was just some people shooting for target practice. As they got closer to a clearing, they saw a pretty, tall, flame-haired girl around Liam's age being thrown to the ground. They looked up and seen two men, around their late thirties, holding guns, clearly not knowing how to properly use them, walking towards the young girl. The Beta and the Chimera shared a look before bursting into action. Liam threw himself towards one of the hunters, knocking the man down, while Theo flew at the other, grabbing him by the back of the head and throwing him head first into a tree. Liam continued to punch the hunter until he was sure the man was unconscious, before getting up to go help the girl. Before he could get to her though, another six hunters emerged from the trees, holding their guns up, pointing them at Liam, Theo and the girl.

"I knew that seemed a little too easy!" Theo exclaimed, frowning slightly. Liam looked at the flame-haired beauty and smiled softly.

"Stay down and we'll take care them. You'll be fine!" Liam said, trying to reassure the girl. She looked up at the Beta and smirked. Her eyes began to glow blue, with purple flames in the centre. She threw her hands up, her fingers opening and revealing talons.

"Oh, crap!" Liam said awkwardly.

"Don't worry kid, I can look after myself!" She said, jumping off the ground, spin kicking two of the hunters into another two. She then swung her talons at one of the other hunters, making impact, though not enough to kill him. As the other four hunters got up, pointing their guns at her, Theo roared, causing them to momentarily be distracted, long enough to give Liam the chance to tackle two of them, sending them into the nearest tree.

As the unscathed hunter pulled his gun on the glowing eyed girl, Theo ran towards him, stepping in front of his gun.

"These things, never useful!" Theo said, grabbing the barrel of the gun, pushing it until the butt of the gun made impact with the hunter's nose, knocking him to the ground.

"Who are you guys?" The girl yelled, as she fought with two of the hunters.

"I'm Liam and that's Theo!" Liam yelled back, grabbing one of the hunters guns, swinging it down on his head, knocking him out. "I assume you're friends with Deaton?"

"Who the hell is Deaton?" The girl asked, as she grabbed another hunter by the belt, launching him into the air.

"I guess you're not the Phoenix then!" Theo asked, as he knocked the last hunter out.

"No I am a Phoenix."

"But you said-" Liam started, confused.

"I don't know who Deaton is, but I am a Phoenix," she said, smirking at the confused look on Liam's face.

"I'd recommend slowing it down for this one, he's not the brightest Beta in the pack." Theo smirked, ruffling Liam's hair, earning a growl from the boy. "Calm down Cujo!"

"Beta? So you're both Werewolves?" She asked, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, or at least I am." Liam said, his eyes glowing.

"What are you then?" She asked, turning to Theo.

"A few things...but let's just go with devilishly handsome."

"Are you really trying to flirt with the Phoenix?" Liam asked, snorting slightly.

"Yeah, don't do that." The girl said, with a slight frown on her face. She picked up her messenger bag from the ground, slinging it over her shoulder, before starting to walk away. "Are you coming?" She called out behind her. Liam looked at Theo, who was blushing slightly.

"Oh my god! You like the Phoenix?" Liam asked, pushing the Chimera's arm slightly.

"What, no!" Theo said defensively. He noted the wide smile on Liam's face. "Shut up! We better follow her." With that, the Beta and the Chimera followed the Phoenix along the beaten path, climbing over the unconscious hunters. They followed her until they seen a massive stone mansion. Liam didn't remember seeing the house here before, though it looked like it had been built for centuries. The red-headed Phoenix stood at the entrance of the house, waiting for the other two. When they climbed the concrete stairs, she opened the door, allowing them inside. She led them down a long, narrow hallway, lined with wooden panelled walls. She directed them into a large, spacious living room, which was filled with all sorts of beautiful, antique furniture, paintings of several beautiful families, all marked with striking features and gorgeous red hair. The girl motioned for Liam and Theo to sit down on the slightly overstuffed sofa.

"So, you're a Werewolf?" She asked, sitting down in a large armchair, looking at the blue eyed Beta. Liam nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I'm the first bitten Beta of Scott McCall, who's a True Alpha. I'm also the acting Alpha of the pack while Scott's away on business." Liam explained.

"Business?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, he and the older members of our Pack have gone on a trip to protect Nemetons from a Supernatural hating hunter, Tamera Monroe." Theo explained. "You still haven't told us your name by the way."

"My name is Eos Nova Chronis, but I go by Nova." The girl introduced herself, smiling slightly. "So, why did this Deaton person send you our way?"

"He said that he had an old friend, Amy, who owed him a favor,"

"Amy's my mother. Her real name is Amaryllis." Nova explained, "I'll just go get her." With that, the Phoenix disappeared through the grand archway, into the long hallway again.

"So, you referred to the pack as our pack," Liam said with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah, so? I'm part of the pack now. Right?" Theo asked, starting to feel nervous. While the pack had grown to trust him and Scott and Liam had both told him that he was Pack, he still felt like he could have the rug snatched out from under him at any time. He considered Liam to be his best friend and Liam's family were like his family now too, and if he was kicked out of the Pack, he would lose everything that he holds dear.

"Theo, you're pack, don't worry. You know that if you overstep the mark or do something you shouldn't have, I'll tell you, or break your nose again."

"Thanks, that's comforting." The Chimera said with a smirk. Theo's phone then buzzed in his pocket, making the Chimera's smirk fade for a second. He pulled his phone out and quickly read the text message.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked, concern in his voice.

"It's fine. It just your mom reminding me that she and Evan want us home by seven, they need to talk to us about something."

"You know, I think it's great that my family get along so well with you, but what I don't like is the fact my mom messages you before even considering texting me."

"Well, it's because I'm the favorite. Or maybe it's because you spent two years lying to her about being a Werewolf, snuck out of the house almost daily and never answer your phone, whereas I am a model citizen!" He said with a wide smirk.

"Remember that broken nose we were talking about? Yeah, you're working towards getting one now." Liam growled, starting to get riled up by the Chimera.

"I hope you at least wait until you've left my house before tearing each other apart," a voice said from below the archway. Liam and Theo turned around seen a gorgeous woman. She had long blond hair, pulled into a tight braid that hung over her right shoulder. She was dressed in a smart business suit, which matched her stunning dark green eyes. Her face looked like it belonged to a woman in her mid-20s rather than someone old enough to have a teenage daughter. She had a kind smile on her face, though Liam and Theo could tell she was not one to be messed with. She walked into the living room, with Nova by her side and sat down in the overstuffed chair. Nova taking the seat to her right.

"So, Alan sent you?" She asked, eyes bright when she mentioned her dear old friend.

"Yeah, he would've come himself, but he and the older members of our pack had to go away on urgent business," Liam explained.

"What kind of business?" Amy asked.

"Are you aware of the war against the Hunters?" Theo asked, and Amy nodded sadly. "A member of our Pack discovered that Tamera Monroe, the woman who kicked off the war, was targeting Nemetons across the country, and there were only three left to hit."

"She and her followers are going after Supernatural creatures in towns and cities with Nemetons, at least that's what we believe."

"And what does this have to do with us?" Nova asked, narrowing her eyes.

"We believe that with the older members of the Pack gone, Monroe might think Beacon Hills is unprotected and come back."

"And is Beacon Hills unprotected?"

"No, of course not, it has us." Liam said defensively.

"And you're what? A Beta Werewolf?" Amy asked.

"Yes, but I'm more than that. I'm the first bitten Beta of True Alpha, Scott McCall. I'm also the acting Alpha of our Pack in Scott's absence."

"You're Alpha is a True Alpha?" Amy asked, sounding moderately impressed.

"Yes, he is. And we're not the most conventional pack in the world."

"How so?"

"Well most packs consist of an Alpha and their bitten Betas. Our pack, well it's made up of two bitten Betas, some former Omegas, two Werecoyotes, an evolved Werewolf, two Chimeras, a Banshee and a few humans."

"Are the humans emissary's?"

"One's an emissary in training. One is a hunter and one is…" Liam explained, but was unsure of how to describe the third human in the pack.

"He's Stiles." Theo chimed in. "He's a hyperactive nutjob who's now somehow training to join the FBI. God only knows how he conned his way into the program."

"So why are you here?" Nova queried.

"We need your help protecting the town." Theo admitted.

"Pass. We try to stay out of wolf business." Nova said, smiling slightly. Liam could tell she was trying to be nice, but it was coming across as brutal.

"It's obviously not just wolf business if you're getting targeted by the Hunters too!" Theo said bitterly.

"Nova, how old are you?" Liam asked, looking at the young Phoenix.

"I'm sixteen, why?"

"If you join our pack, we can offer you protection and friends. In return, all we ask is that your family aids us in protecting Beacon Hills, if the threat we fear is coming arises."

"We shall take your request into consideration and we'll get back to you." Amy said, sounding a little too formal for Theo's liking.

"Deaton said you owe him a favor!" Theo said, almost blackmailing the Phoenix.

"I do, but my family does not. As I said, we shall think over your request and get back to you. Now, if you wouldn't mind leaving, my daughter and I have some business to take care of." Amy said, looking less kind than she did when they first met her. "Nova, if you wouldn't mind showing our guests out."

"I guess it was nice meeting you." Liam said, sounding defeated, as he and Theo left the mansion, heading back the way they came.

* * *

Across town, LJ, Alec, Andy and Zac were sitting having dinner in a small diner. Ever since coming to town, they all met up at least once a week for dinner. Despite all coming from different backgrounds, all having their own individual stories, the four found solace in the fact that they were outsiders in the pack. Scott had told each of them on several occasions that they were as much a part of the pack as any of the others, but coming from different cities all over the country, not having a connection to their original packs, they still felt like they were on the outside. Andy and Alec were sitting side by side in their small booth, as were Zac and LJ, who sat hand in hand, like always.

"Do you two always need to rub your relationship in everyone's face?" Andy said, his voice dripping with annoyance.

"What's wrong Coyote Ugly? Jealous?" LJ teased, smirking at the Werecoyote. "Just because you can't get a boyfriend doesn't mean you've gotta be resentful towards people who can!"

"Leia, that's a little mean," Alec said quietly, looking sheepish.

"Like all of us haven't noticed the way you look at Nolan, Alec. You want the freckled faced little wannabe-hunter."

"I really don't! He's my best friend!" Alec protested.

"We believe you Alec," Zac said, smiling sweetly at the younger boy. "Leia, behave and stop trying to piss off our friends!"

"But Zac, I do it so well!" The female Beta said with a smirk on her beautiful face, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

* * *

The drive back to Liam's house was quiet, bordering on uncomfortable. Liam was a little pissed off at the way both Amy and Nova dismissed him and the pack. Sure, he was young but he was smart, resourceful and was in control of his emotions, most of the time. He seen that as a major win. Every so often, Theo would look over at him and smile awkwardly, feeling bad that he couldn't have been more help in the meeting. After twenty minutes of driving, the truck pulled up outside Liam's house and Theo turned off the engine. He looked at his phone and seen it was almost seven.

"Almost time for dinner," he said, turning to his friend.

"Yeah, I wonder what my mom wants to talk to us about." Liam said, looking Theo dead in the eyes.

"Yeah, must be good," Theo said, lying through his teeth. Liam's mom Jenna had told Theo that she and his step-dad had a surprise for Liam that was arriving at 7pm. Someone he hadn't seen in almost two years. "Lets get inside, I'm starving!" He said, opening the door climbing out before Liam could question anything. He ran up the stairs and opened the door, going straight to the kitchen, Liam close behind him.

"Hey boys, dinner's almost ready!" Liam's mom, Jenna said, closing the fridge door. She threw her wavy blond hair over her shoulder and smiled at her son. "Liam, can you set the table for dinner?"

"Sure, T, wanna give me a hand?" Liam asked, looking at the older boy.

"I actually wanna talk to your mom about something Li. I'll help next time," Theo lied, not even bothering to mask his scent or control his heartbeat.

"Fine, I'll do it on my own then." The beta said, grabbing the cutlery and napkins from the counter, heading into the dining room.

"So Jenna, when does he get here?"

"Evan's just picking him up from the airport. He'll be here in a few minutes. Liam's gonna be so surprised. They haven't seen each other in a long time." Jenna said, a bright, happy smile washing over her face. She hated lying to her son, but she also really wanted to surprise him. Just then, the back door opened up and Evan, Liam's step-dad, walked into the kitchen.

"Well?" Jenna asked, staring her husband down. "Where is he?"

"In the garage, he doesn't wanna ruin your surprise." Evan said, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Table's set!" Liam called in from the dining room.

"Theo, help me take the food in. Evan, bring him in," Jenna said, grabbing the serving tray and handing it to Theo. The two walked into the room and seen Liam sitting at the table, waiting impatiently.

"Oh, Peanut, I forgot to mention, we're having a guest for dinner. Can you put out an extra place setting?"

"Sure?" Liam said, looking puzzled. "Who's coming to dinner? Is it someone from the hospital?"

"No actually, it's…" Jenna started, as Evan walked in with a young boy by his side. He was tall, with sandy brown hair, glimmering green eyes and a wide smile. His lightly tanned face beamed when he seen Liam's reaction.

"K-K-Kieran?" Liam stuttered, his eyes wide, a huge smile appearing on his face.

"Hey big brother!" Kieran said, pulling the shorter boy into a tight hug. "Dude, why the hell do you smell like you've been rolling around in the mud?"

"It wasn't mud-" Liam tried to defend himself.

"No, it was mulch. Mud's too sophisticated for your potato of a brother!" Theo said, earning a snort from Jenna, who watched her two sons reunite.

"Is that some kind of Werewolf thing?" Kieran asked, looking between Liam and Theo.

"It's supernatural related...We fought a few hunters protecting a Phoenix."

"Hunters?" Jenna yelled, looking her older son in the eye. "Liam, you promised me the hunters were gone!"

"They are...It's just a few idiots thought they could take on a Werewolf, a Chimera and a Phoenix. Don't worry mom, they won't be coming back." Liam said, trying to reassure the blond woman. "Anyway, what are you doing here Kieran? Shouldn't you be in New York at school?"

"I was...But I wanted to see my brother and my mom and dad, and I couldn't wait to meet my new...what are we calling Theo? Is he our foster brother? Our roommate?"

"How about you just stick to Theo Loser!" Theo said, smirking at the human. "Welcome home kid. Liam's missed you."

"Have not!" Liam lied, his face turning beet red.

"I may not be Supernatural like you bro, but you're a freaking terrible liar!" Kieran smirked, sitting in the chair beside Liam's. "For what it's worth, I've missed you too!"

"How long are you gonna be in town for?" Liam asked, looking at his brother, adoration in his ocean colored eyes.

"I'm not sure, I'm a Sophomore, so about two years?"

"You're transferring to Beacon Hills?"

"No, of course not!" Kieran said with a frown. "I've already done it. All my transcripts were sent over last week and Ms Martin personally emailed my schedule to me this morning."

"So when do you start?"

"A couple of days. Taking a bit of time to settle in, get used to the town then I'll go back to school."

"I can't believe you're actually here!" Liam said, his smile still plastered to his face.

"And I can't believe how much you smell like a wet dog!" Kieran said with a smirk.

"Jerk!" Liam said, smiling brightly at his brother. Liam couldn't believe how much his mood had changed in the last few minutes. When he got home, he was angry, frustrated and disappointed with how everything went with the Phoenix family, but now, he was eating dinner, with his full family, one of his best friends and his baby brother was back in town after over two years of being away.

* * *

The next day, Liam couldn't hide the smile on his face as he climbed out of Theo's truck. He waved his friend off as he drove off, going to the gym yet again. He walked into school, feeling like he was on cloud nine. In fact, most of the day, he felt the same. Even Leia's snarking on him, Nolan and Mason's bickering over something dumb and Coach making him run laps couldn't darken his mood. He hadn't realised how much he had missed his brother until he was back home.

After Lacrosse practice, when most of the team had cleared out, except Liam, Corey and Nolan, the three pack mates got ready, chatting about why Liam was in such a good mood. They knew they were meeting the pack in the library to talk about what happened with Deaton's friend, so they hurried as fast as they could. They walked down the hall together, laughing and joking when a figure stepped out of one of the classrooms.

"Liam, may I speak with you?" The voice said, confident and proud. Liam spun around and realised that it was Nova looking for him.

"Nova? What are you doing here?" Liam asked, confused. "Guys, go to the library, and I'll catch up soon!"

"My family and I did a bit of research on your pack. I must admit, we were a little impressed. Facing a Darach, a Nogitsune, the Wild Hunt and the Anuke-ite? Not many packs survive that kind of thing."

"Like I said last night, we're not like most packs," Liam said, sounding defensive.

"My mom said that we would take your request into consideration, but with the research we've done and everything we've found out, if your-" Nova started, when she was cut off with the sound of gunshots ringing through the halls of Beacon Hills. Liam spun around, realising the shooting was happening in the school library, where his pack were. He turned and looked at Nova, his eyes glowing golden.

"Come on!" Liam said, taking off down the hallway, Nova right on his heels. They got to the library, hearing the sound of fighting. Liam pushed the door open and seen Leia and Alec fighting a hunter in the corner of the room. He looked around and saw Hayden, Andy and Zac each fighting a hunter on their own, while Corey, Mason and Nolan were trying to get the other students to safety. There were at least 8 hunters in the library, so Liam and Nova, without even thinking, went after two of the hunters. Liam grabbed one of the hunters, throwing him into one of the book stacks. Nova grabbed a chair, smashing it over the head of another hunter, before kicking another one in the sternum.

"Mason, Nolan, Corey, get everyone out!" Liam called out to the humans and Chimera as he fought another hunter in hand to hand combat. He flipped over the hunter's head, grabbing the man's shoulder as he did, throwing the man over his head, sending him crashing to the ground, unconscious. He looked over at Nova, who was using the leg of the broken chair as a weapon as she fought a tall hunter, who looked like he weighed at least 250lbs. Her eyes burned purple as she swung the chair leg, colliding with the man, smashing both the leg and his jaw in the process. Andy and Hayden managed to knock both of their hunters out too, almost at the exact same time.

Alec tackled the hunter he was facing, sending the much taller man into the wall, as Leia performed a back handspring, her foot colliding with the top of the hunter's head, knocking him to the ground.

Zac, after knocking the hunter he was fighting out, noticed a hunter targeting Ryan, another student, pointing his gun at the boy's head. His eyes turned golden, while his fangs and claws elongated. He roared as he threw himself across the room, landing on the hunter's back.

"Ryan, right?" Zac said, holding his hand out to the younger boy. Ryan nodded his head and smiled nervously.

"Yeah, I'm Ryan," the kid said, taking Zac's hand, pulling himself off the ground.

"Great, now get outta here. We'll take care of these morons,"

"I wanna help!" Ryan said, looking Zac square in the eyes.

"We're used to this kind of thing, run!"

"I'm used to it too!" Ryan said, his anger rising.

"How could you possibly be used to this?" Zac asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because, I'm like you!" Ryan answered, his eyes changing from their deep chocolate brown color to a bright golden yellow. "I'm a Werewolf too!"

"Looks like we had a good reason to go after you!" A voice said from behind the boys. They spun around, making eye contact with the hunter who had previously targeted Ryan. The hunter held his gun up, pointing it at Ryan. Zac's eyes went wide as he moved towards Ryan. A shot rang out in the library, causing the pack to turn their attention to where the shot was fired.

"NO!" Liam roared out, as a pool of blood grew larger on the floor as the wounded Werewolf took his final breath.

* * *

Cast:

Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar

Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt

Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero

Michael Johnston as Corey Bryant

Froy Gutierrez as Nolan Holloway

Benjamin Wadsworth as Alec Graham

Katherine McNamara as Nova Chronis

Sean O'Donnell as Andrew Summers

Danielle Campbell as Leia Jane Marks

Jacob Artist as Zac Patterson

And Cody Christian as Theo Raeken

* * *

Special Guest Cast:

Tyler Posey as Scott McCall

Holland Roden as Lydia Martin

Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate

Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale

* * *

Guest Cast:

Seth Gilliam as Doctor Alan Deaton

Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura

Kevin Quinn as Kieran Dunbar

Natalie Alyn Lind as Hanna Blanchard

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Jenna Geyer

Todd Williams as Doctor Evan Geyer

Blake Lively as Amaryllis 'Amy' Chronis

Joel Courtney as Ryan LeBlanc


	5. Chapter Two - Bloodletting

Episode Two - Bloodletting

After a group of hunters targeted the school library, looking for supernatural creatures, a fight broke out between the Puppy Pack and the hunters. Zac, after knocking the hunter he was fighting out, noticed a hunter targeting Ryan, another student, pointing his gun at the boy's head. His eyes turned golden, while his fangs and claws elongated. He roared as he threw himself across the room, landing on the hunter's back.

"Ryan, right?" Zac said, holding his hand out to the younger boy. Ryan nodded his head and smiled nervously.

"Yeah, I'm Ryan," the kid said, taking Zac's hand, pulling himself off the ground.

"Great, now get outta here. We'll take care of these morons,"

"I wanna help!" Ryan said, looking Zac square in the eyes.

"We're used to this kind of thing, run!"

"I'm used to it too!" Ryan said, his anger rising.

"How could you possibly be used to this?" Zac asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because, I'm like you!" Ryan answered, his eyes changing from their deep chocolate brown color to a bright golden yellow. "I'm a Werewolf too!"

"Looks like we had a good reason to go after you!" A voice said from behind the boys. They spun around, making eye contact with the hunter who had previously targeted Ryan. The hunter held his gun up, pointing it at Ryan. Zac's eyes went wide as he moved towards Ryan. A shot rang out in the library, causing the pack to turn their attention to where the shot was fired.

"NO!" Liam roared out, as a pool of blood grew larger on the floor as the wounded Werewolf took his final breath. A second shot then rung out in the library, hitting the other Werewolf in the chest, a few inches from his heart.

After the hunters were content with the wolf being dead and the other being mortally wounded, they quickly escaped, while the pack rushed to the side of the fallen wolves.

"Please God, be alive!" Mason said, as he applied pressure to the wound. "Corey, check for a pulse." The Werechameleon nodded as he crouched down, pressing his two fingers against the neck of the Werewolf. He felt the pulse point for a second but felt nothing. Hayden fell down to the wounded Werewolf's side, pressing her hand to the boy's chest, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Liam, he's bleeding out, we've gotta get him to Melissa!" Hayden said, looking in the Beta's blue eyes.

"Let me try something," Nova said, stepping up beside the dark haired Beta. She crouched down, extending her hand, exposing her talons. She drew her talon across her wrist, cutting it open. She held her wrist to the boy's mouth, holding it open, feeding the boy her blood. After a few seconds, she pulled her hand away, allowing the wound to heal. She looked down at the boy, seeing his wound closing up. The Beta shot up with a gasp, his breathing shaky.

"What just happened?" The boy said, his voice hoarse.

"There's no pulse. He's gone!" Corey said, startling everyone. He looked up at Liam, who briefly made eye contact with him before turning away.

"I'm so sorry Leia!" Liam said softly. "Zac's gone!" The brunette wolf fell down to her knees, grabbing hold of the dead wolf's hand. She sobbed as she felt her boyfriend's body go cold. She let out the loudest howl she had ever let out, pain and anguish oozing from the sound, making everyone in the room feel the sadness she felt.

"Liam?" Hayden said, placing her hand on her ex's shoulder. "We should call Stilinski and Parrish. Scott too."

* * *

"So... mind explaining to me why I received a call from a Sheriff's deputy asking me to come to the police station?" Amy asked simply, and Nova ducked her head in an instinctive deference to her mother. The woman had walked into the Sheriff's station, only to see it occupied by several teenagers of various weariness and cleanliness. It seemed they had just gotten back from a skirmish.

"Some hunters actually had the audacity to attack us at school. A member of the pack lost his life, and we had a close call with another," The young Phoenix gestured to a young boy, who was being looked over by the other Werewolves. It was cute, how they tend to a young pup that wasn't one of their own... yet.

"He seems fine." Her mother commented, giving Nova a considering look. The redhead nodded and hummed noncommittally.

"It was a close call" She agreed, but before she could move the subject on, Liam spoke up.

"It was closer than that, if it wasn't for your daughter, Ryan would be dead, just like Zac!"

Nova sighed and hung her head as her mother's hand landed on her shoulder, keeping her from escaping. Clearly the young wolf had meant well, but he also clearly knew nothing of Phoenix culture. It didn't take much for her mother to connect the dots, and the blond woman was clearly not pleased with the answer that lead to.

"You gave him your blood?" She phrased it as a question, but the hard edge in her voice told Nova that there was no need to confirm.

"He's so young, Mother" She spoke lowly, turning her head to look up at her mother. The woman's hard look eased, her eyes softening. By rights, Nova was an ancient being, but their kind were already so ancient that by the standard of their kind, she was still fairly young. She had seen so much, yet still valued life far more than most of her kind. Amy loved that about her daughter, how she could still bring herself to care so deeply even though she knew it will only bring her pain in the end, but she also worried for her because of it.

"Óla ta prágmata tha teleiósoun, agapité mou." She spoke, switching to Greek. It wasn't her native tongue, but she had long since forgotten what she spoke during the beginning of her life. It had been lost to time, like so many other things.

"Allá tha prépei na échoun tin efkairía na eínai." Her daughter countered, echoing her own words from centuries ago. Amy couldn't help but laugh lightly, her children could certainly hold their own in an argument. Releasing the young Phoenix, Amy looked to the Pack that had watched the exchange. Her eyes changed to their glowing purple, and her voice was hard and commanding when she spoke.

"To clarify, it is no small thing for us to give our blood to others. What my daughter did should not be taken lightly, nor should you ask her to do something like that on a whim. Our blood is sacred." The blonde woman smiled after that, her expression shifting into that kind, motherly look she often wore. "Still, I am very sorry for your fallen Pack mate. Nova, I will see you when you get home. Liam, Theo, it was lovely seeing you both again." She had a flight to catch in the next evening, as Nova knew, and needed to make sure everything was ready before she left.

"Your mom is..." Hayden trailed off.

"Intense." Mason chimed in.

"Scary." Alec added.

"Hot." Nolan added under his breath.

Nova raised a brow at that, and the young wolf blushed and lowered his head. "Don't worry, she would take that as a compliment, but I wouldn't try for anything more. She is happily married." She assured him, smirking darkly at the human. Sheriff Stilinski came out of his office, looking sad.

"Andrew, Nolan, Alec can I talk to you guys? I need to ask a few questions." With that, the three pack members went into the office, leaving Nova, Liam, Hayden, Theo, Corey, Mason and a broken Leia. Beside her was a traumatized Ryan, who was still recovering from his gunshot wound. Sure, Nova's blood had healed him physically, but the strain it put on his mind was definitely not something he would recover from quickly.

"So... The blood thing is really important?" Theo asked, sitting down beside Nova.

"Like mama said, it is sacred. It is to be offered, never asked." She recited what she had been told her entire existence.

"That seems weird, what's so special about Phoenix blood?" Hayden questioned, and Nova gave the shorter girl a warning look.

"That's a secret. Take what you will from what you saw, but I won't tell you anymore than you have the right to know." The flame-haired girl gave an inquiring look when she heard a growl. Had she offended someone? She's pretty sure she didn't say anything offensive...

"If you're really gonna be a member of the Pack, we should have a right to know." Hayden countered, glaring at the taller girl, who in returned gave her an unimpressed look.

"Do you tell your Pack everything there is to know about you?" Nova asked, tilting her head in what can only be called a bird-like manner. "Do they know all your secrets? No? Then don't demand I tell you mine." Then she added, her tone kinder, "I wouldn't ask you to tell you your secrets, and if it makes you feel better, I'll give you information when it's needed. I won't let people die needlessly."

"Oh." The young Beta said simply, the wind taken out of her sails at the admission. Then, after a moment, the girl smiled, almost menacingly. "So if I get myself into a situation where I'm dying, does that mean I get a shot of fire-bird nectar?"

Nova turned to her with a glare, "Do not call me 'fire-bird', I'm a Phoenix." She warned, but her tone held no heat to it.

"Sure thing flame-feathers."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely you fiery-feathered-dragon."

"I swear, I will throw you from the roof of this police station!"

"That's cool, I'll land on my feet!"

"I thought only cats land on their feet? Is there something you haven't told us?"

"Oh shut up, bird-brain!"

The pair burst into giggles, much to the confusion of their audience. Nova saw the display for what it was, the other female testing the waters and asserting herself. She imagined that it would take some time before she's settled entirely into the Pack, but this was a good start. Despite what most people believe, she's found that it's the female-supernaturals that tend to be more aggressive and territorial. At least, when newcomers are involved.

* * *

Liam and Theo pulled up in the truck outside of their house. Theo turned to Liam and gave him a sad smile. The Beta looked so defeated.

"There was nothing you could've done, Li," Theo said, reassuringly. Liam turned to Theo, tears threatening to fall from his cerulean eyes.

"I was supposed to protect them. Scott wasn't even gone for two days and I got one of his Betas killed! I'm supposed to be strong enough to stop this kind of thing from happening!"

"Liam, from what you guys have told me, Zac jumped in front of quite possibly the most fragile Werewolf I've ever met in my life. You couldn't have stopped it from happening. As for not being strong enough? You're the strongest person I know! You just need to see what Scott, Mason, Lydia and I all see in you! You're the dumbass who jumps onto a Ghost Rider's horse and rides into the wild hunt! You're the dweeb who'd rather break his hand repeatedly than break Nolan's freckled little face! You're the guy who went against his friends and girlfriend's advice and released me from Hell and broke the only way to send me back. You took a chance on me and believed that I could change and I did. Now you've gotta believe in yourself because you may not have red eyes like Scott, but you're every bit as much our Alpha as he is."

"Okay, but I just gotta point out that I didn't necessarily believe in you to begin with...I just knew you were strong and we needed it when we were fighting the Ghost Riders, the Hunters and the Anuke-ite. Plus, Scott told me you were my responsibility and someone had to give you a place to sleep that wasn't your backseat."

"I'm being nice and you're being an ass?" Theo said, eyebrows raising to his hairline in disbelief. "Why the hell are we even friends again?"

"Because if it weren't for me, no one would like you?" Liam retorted, before climbing out the truck and running up the driveway, leaving Theo with his mouth agape.

* * *

Liam walked into his house, still covered in Zac's blood, having been covered in it when Leia broke down in his arms. He knew what Theo said was true and that the Pack believed in him, but that didn't stop him from feeling like he failed them. He walked into the living room and seen his mom and Kieran sitting on the sofa waiting for him.

"Honey!" Jenna said, climbing off the couch, wrapping her arms around her son. "Theo told us there was a fight and the Sheriff called and filled me in on what happened. I'm so sorry Peanut."

"I failed them mom! I failed Zac and it got him killed. I failed Leia and now she's broken. I failed Scott! He left me in charge and he's not even gone 48 hours and this happens. I'm no Alpha."

"You're right, you're not an Alpha." Kieran said, standing up. "But you're my big brother. You may be the same height as Great-Grammy Dunbar, who's been dead for 10 years, but you've always fought for what you want and what you know is right. And from what I've heard, Scott wouldn't have left you in charge if you couldn't do it. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself, get your head out of your ass and rebuild your pack!"

"Kieran, sweetie, maybe be a little nicer?" Jenna said, cringing at her son's brutal honesty.

"No mom, Liam needs to hear it! You've got a group of friends who need a leader and you're all they've got! So, stop wallowing in self pity, call Scott and get him back here and deal with the mess that you guys are wrapped up in." Liam knew Kieran was being brutal because he had to be. Growing up, Liam dealt with his problems by getting angry and lashing out but Kieran was always different. He spoke his mind, which got him in trouble a lot, but it always managed to pull Liam back and see the truth. Kieran was right, the Pack needed him to lead them, now more than ever.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you managed to convince the bird to join the pack and then minutes later, you let Zac get killed?" Malia said angrily. "Weren't you supposed to protect the town Liam?"

"Okay, first thing Malia, I didn't let Zac get killed! He died fighting hunters, who targeted the library, after school! What the hell were we supposed to do? Zac tried to save an Omega who was about to be killed!" Liam said, growling at Malia. "Secondly, we convinced Nova to join the pack, but I don't think she's gonna stay in the pack after what just happened."

"Guys, tearing strips off each other isn't gonna solve anything. Liam, you're right! Zac tried to save someone. It's exactly what I would've done. It's what any of us would've done. Malia, you're way outta line on this one." Scott said, sitting down beside Liam on his sofa. When Mason called him, Scott, Lydia and Malia had been just outside of Atlanta. Mason filled them in on what happened and the pack turned back then and there. Scott and Lydia knew what it felt like to lose a friend, so they knew the pain that the younger pack members were feeling. Zac had been one of the first Omegas that Scott had saved and brought to Beacon Hills. He'd been integral in helping Andy, Leia and Alec settle in.

"We need to start planning the funeral." Lydia chimed in. "How's Leia holding up?"

"She's not." Hayden said, coming into the room. "She's refusing to come out of her room."

"I can't really blame her. I remember how it felt when you died." Liam said, looking at Hayden, smiling sadly. When Hayden died, albeit for a very brief period, Liam's whole world felt like it crumbled. He was heartbroken and he became incredibly driven to find the Nemeton. When she came back to life, Liam was so happy, but he knew that Leia wouldn't have the same chance as he did. Zac wasn't coming back.

"So, what are we gonna do? Do you guys have any idea why the hunters attacked the school?" Malia said, frowning.

"I think they were looking for Ryan. The one that shot Zac and Ryan said that he made the right choice in going after him." Hayden said, sitting down beside Malia.

"But how'd they know he was supernatural?" Lydia asked, looking at Liam. "Did you know about him?"

"None of us did. He just kinda flew under the radar." Liam said awkwardly. "We should invite him to join the pack. He's on his own."

"How can we be sure he doesn't have a pack?" Scott asked, looking between Liam and Hayden. "Did he mention he had a pack?" Lydia asked.

"He barely said anything after what happened. Corey took him to his place last night, so that he could hide out and rest, because apparently whatever Nova's blood did to him, it's left him kind of tired." Liam explained.

"Where's Theo?" Malia asked, realising the Chimera wasn't with Liam.

"He's taken my brother to get some stuff of school," Liam explained.

"You have a brother?" Malia asked, tilting her head like a confused puppy.

"Yes Malia, I've got a brother. Kieran? I've told you about him before." Liam said, defensively.

"Actually, I didn't know you had a brother either Liam," Lydia chimed in. "None of us did. He's been away at school, right?"

"Yeah, he's been gone for like two years. He left before I was kicked out of Devenford."

"How did you get Theo to take him shopping?" Scott asked, quirking an eyebrow at the Beta.

"I didn't. My mom did."

"For some reason, she actually likes the creep." Hayden said sarcastically.

"Hayden, Theo's pack now. And he's my friend and lives with me," Liam chastised.

"Yeah, so?"

"I-uh...He's uh...Be nicer!" Liam stuttered, unsure what to say to the girl. "Maybe one of us should stay with Leia?" He said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"I'll go." Hayden said, climbing off the sofa and up the stairs. She walked into the room where she'd left a grieving Leia, noticing the girl wasn't there. "LJ? You in the bathroom?" She called out. She focused her hearing to see if she could hear the other Beta, but couldn't hear anything. "Guys, we have a slight problem!" She called out as she ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked, bouncing off the sofa.

"Hayden?" Scott said, his voice laced with concern.

"Leia's gone!"

* * *

Mason and Alec walked down the halls of the high school, Alec feeling nervous being back in the school after what happened the day before. Every sound had the Sophomore on edge, fearing the hunters were back again. It was like when he was still in LA. His pack had been slaughtered by the hunters Monroe had sent, and then they went after him. Scott and Argent had saved him, but he was still terrified by what happened. A locker door slammed shut, causing the Beta to jump, bumping into the human, who was babbling nonsense the whole time.

"Woah, dude, relax!" Mason said, smiling softly at the younger boy. "Nothing's gonna happen. The Sheriff's got deputies stationed at every entrance."

"I still don't like being here today, that's all." The boy said, shaking.

"I get it. I wish there was more we could've done to save Zac but it all happened too fast," Mason said sadly.

"Where's Liam and Corey? Hayden?"

"Corey's staying with Ryan today. The kid's still recovering. Liam and Hayden are gonna be late. They're meeting up with Scott and the others before they come in."

"Scott's back?" Alec said, turning to the human, a smile growing on his face.

"Yeah, so is Malia and Lydia. They got back first thing this morning. They drove all night I'm guessing. They wanted to go over everything that happened and to check on Leia."

"Well the last part might be slightly hard," Alec said, awkwardly.

"Why?"

"Leia's right there." Alec said, pointing down the hallway at where the broken Beta was walking.

"Morning dweebs," She said with a fake smile plastered on her face. She tried to walk past the two boys, when Mason grabbed her arm, dragging her into the nearest classroom.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, earning a growl from the girl.

"Leia, you look like a mess." Alec said, cringing when he realised how insensitive he sounded.

"Thanks Alec." She said with a snarl. "I couldn't deal with Hayden pretending that she actually cared about me or Zac. I didn't wanna deal with the sympathetic looks that Scott and Lydia were gonna give me, or the dumb comments Malia was bound to make."

"You should be resting. I know how much Zac meant to you."

"Means to me!"

"What?"

"You said how much Zac meant to me. He still means everything to me."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go to the library and see if I can catch the scent of the dick who killed him."

"What? Why?" Mason asked, following the girl out the door.

"Because I'm gonna do the same thing to him." She said calmly. "I'm gonna track the son of a bitch down, and when I find him, I'm going to rip his throat out with my teeth."

"Leia, you can't-"

"Can't what? Kill a killer? Stop him from doing the same thing to another Werewolf?" She said, raising her eyebrow. "I think that I can. And I will." She said, storming off towards the library.

* * *

Liam walked into his History class, two hours late for school. He quickly took his seat behind Hanna, who'd shared her book with him two days earlier. She turned to him and smiled sweetly, mouthing the word 'hi'.

"Liam, you're late." Mr Yukimura called out, not turning around.

"Sorry, I was dealing with something." Liam said, cryptically, hoping the teacher would know what he meant. Thankfully, he didn't ask any questions. He sat quietly, letting his mind wander. He thought back to the day before. To the fight against the hunters. He thought about what he could've done to stop the hunters from attacking. What he could've done to stop Zac from being killed and Ryan from being hurt. He then thought back to the fight he, Theo and Nova against the hunters the day before that. They'd knocked the hunters out, but they left them alive. They could've called their friends in, which is why the school was attacked. He needed to stop thinking about the attack. It wasn't helping anyone, especially himself. He thought back to the fight he and Theo had had just before they met Nova. To what Theo had said, about him not being with anyone since Hayden broke up with him the year before. He knew the Chimera was right. Not the part about being sexually frustrated, but he was with Corey, Mason and Theo all the time. He needed someone outwith the pack. Someone who could be his escape from all the crazy that he had to deal with. He then looked up and saw Hanna. He remembered her blushing when they shared a book. He remembered her nervous smile. Then he realised that she'd been doing that since Sophomore year. In every class they had, every interaction they'd had, she'd given him the same look. She had a crush on him. Looking at her, he smiled softly. She was nice, friendly and really pretty. Maybe he should-

"Hanna?" He whispered out before he even finished his thought. The girl turned around, smiling at the Beta.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"Do you wanna go out tonight? On a date?"

"A date?" She asked, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Yeah, with me?" He said nervously.

"Sure? Pick me up at eight," she said with a bright smile, before turning back to her book. Liam couldn't help but smile. Maybe it wasn't the best time for him to be leaving the pack, but Scott and the others were back, so they could do without him for a couple of hours. Surely nothing could go wrong, he thought to himself.

* * *

Scott paced the floor, waiting for the person he was meeting to turn up. He stuffed his hands nervously in his pocket. The door closing caused him to spin around, making eye contact with the tall woman.

"Alpha McCall, I presume?" She said, voice dripping with confidence.

"Yeah, that's me." He said awkwardly.

"I must admit, you're not what I was expecting." The lady said, smiling as she took a seat. "You're a lot younger than I was anticipating."

"I was turned when I was 16 and became an Alpha less than a year later. I appreciate you agreeing to meet with me."

"I wanted to meet the person who chose such a young Beta to lead his pack in his absence. For someone of such a small stature, Liam is rather impressive." Amy said, pushing her hair over her left shoulder. "He's very composed for such a young man. I did detect some underlying darkness within him though. Some rage that needed to be released."

"Liam suffers from Intermittent Explosive Disorder. He does struggle with his anger but he's working on it. He has something to anchor him."

"Theo?"

"Sorry?"

"Is Theo Liam's anchor?" She asked, giving a knowing smile.

"Yeah, he is."

"I could tell how much they care for each other. Their relationship reminds me a lot of how my husband and I were when we first fell in love. Always at each other's throats, bickering."

"Liam and Theo aren't together. They're just friends. Theo knows about Liam's anger problems, so whenever Liam's about to lose it, Theo manages to redirect his anger by doing something to piss him off. At least, that's how it used to be. Now, their friendship is so close, Liam doesn't need to redirect his anger. He just needs to think about Theo to calm him down."

"Does Theo know this?"

"Not yet. Liam's not ready to tell him and I don't feel it's my place to do it."

"I understand. Anyway, one of the main reasons I agreed to meet with you is that I've discovered that there's been some magical activity in Beacon Hills."

"Magical activity?"

"My sources tell me that there's two active covens in town."

"Covens? As in witches?"

"Yes," She said, smirking at the confused look on Scott's face. "I take it from your reaction, you and your pack have never come across a witch before?"

"Surprisingly, we haven't."

"I don't have any names but I've been told there are two younger members attending the high school. You should have Liam or your friends find out who they are. Maybe you could get them to join the pack too."

"About the pack. Liam told me that Nova agreed to join the pack before what happened at the school," Scott started. "What I was wondering was-"

"If Nova is still going to be joining your misfit band of monsters? My daughter has long since made her own decisions, but she has my blessing. I'm less than pleased that she used her blood to save the injured Beta, but I will never stand in my daughter's way when it comes to whom she associates herself."

"Thank you."

"I must be going, I have a flight to catch."

"Going anywhere nice?"

"India. I'm going to meet with an old friend. She's a Nāga."

"A Nāga?" Scott asked, as he and Amy got to the door.

"They're a race of shapeshifters, who much like Werewolves, draw their power from an animal. The serpent to be specific." Amy explained. "She and her family date back almost as long as I've been alive. They're pure Nāga, but their are only a few left on the planet. I'm going to help them out with a problem they're having with a pack of ruthless Werecoyotes."

"Well good luck on your mission. And thank you for meeting with me. It was an honor meeting you."

"The honor was all mine Mr McCall. Stay safe and good luck on your search for the huntress."

* * *

Hayden and Andy sat in the library, their table covered in books and Newspaper articles, aged and torn. Andy, having only been in town a little over a month, had bonded very quickly to Scott's Beta. He'd found that they had a lot in common and she was a pretty decent wingwoman whenever they went to Sinema. After a week or two of keeping secrets from the pack, the Werecoyote opened up to the brunette girl and revealed what was keeping him from getting more involved in the Pack. He told her about his history and the history of his family. Four years ago, around the same time Scott was bitten, Andy, his mother and their pack traveled to Oregon for the "Annual Coyote Convergence" as Andy's mom called it. Over 300 Werecoyotes traveled across the country to meet, share stories and bond with other packs. It was the perfect way for each pack to gain more allies. But the day turned sour when the field where they were meeting, on the outskirts of town, was attacked by dozens of hunters. The hunters ripped through the Packs, taking almost everyone out, with only a handful surviving. Andy's mother, Rebecca, bundled Andy, a young girl named India and an elder member of a neighboring pack, Winifred, into her car, with Andy tending to Winifred's various wounds.

Soon after that, Andy got word that India had been killed too, leaving only a handful of Werecoyotes in the United States. News of the event spread through the Supernatural community, everyone being made aware of the Coyote Massacre of 2011. The news reports called it 'a terrorist attack on a large group of festival goers"

When Andy arrived in Beacon Hills and met Malia, who was a Werecoyote like him, he realised that there must be more people out there, just like him. When he and Hayden became friends, he told her what he was up to and she quickly agreed to help him track down other people just like him.

"So, the last known location of Samia's pack was Tennessee?" Hayden asked, reading over Andy's copious notes for the twentieth time that day.

"Yeah, but that was almost a year ago. Jerome's pack, or what's left of it anyway, fled to Canada."Andy said, looking at a printed out email he'd received from an old friend of his mother's. "He doesn't know where Tomas and Lucia's packs went, or if they even survived the massacre."

"We'll find them Andy. Surely someone out there knows something." Hayden reassured, placing her hand on Andy's arm. "We should probably study though. Mrs Weiss said that we've got a test next week and I cannot fail it! My sister will kick my ass if I do."

* * *

Liam walked into his bedroom, throwing his backpack onto the floor. He kicked off his shoes, throwing himself on his bed. He heard a chuckle coming from the door.

"Tough day?" Theo said, giving Liam the smirk that bugged him to no end.

"What do you think?" The Beta groaned.

"Anything interesting happen?" The Chimera said, landing on the bed beside Liam. "No hunters? Anything?"

"No hunters, no drama." Liam said, "Can I borrow your truck tonight?" He asked.

"What? Why?"

"I have a date tonight," Liam replied, smirking at the older boy.

"A date? Seriously?" Theo said, frowning.

"Yeah, why? What's the big deal if I go on a date?"

"Other than the fact your timing seriously sucks? Nothing!"

"My timing sucks? Theo, you said it yourself, I don't get out much. I thought about what you were saying the other day, and I just asked Hanna out and she agreed."

"Hanna? That dumb blond chick who practically drools everytime she sees you?" Theo said, laughing as he sat up. "Li, I must say, she's a massive step down from Hayden."

"Why do you even care Theo?" Liam yelled. "Huh? Hanna's a nice girl and she's normal! And if I wanna take one night off to get my mind off of everything that's happened, then I will."

"Fine! Awesome! Have a night off, play some video games! Go to the movies! Hell, even go to the gym! But going on a date with the bimbo from your history class? That's not a great idea of a night off!"

"Again, I'll ask. Why do you even care Theo? You're overreacting!" Liam yelled.

"I'm overreacting? I'm overreacting?" Theo yelled back, clenching his fists. "Fine! Go do whatever you wanna do, but don't come crawling to me when your date ends up being a Wendigo or something!" Theo said, storming out the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I take it I can't borrow your truck then?" Liam called out.

"Dick!" Theo muttered as he stormed down the hall until he reached his bedroom, slamming the door as he threw himself onto the bed. The door opened again a few seconds later. He turned around, seeing Kieran leaning against the doorframe.

"What was that about?" The human asked, coming into the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Chimera played dumb.

"The jealous boyfriend act."

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you reacted to Liam telling you he had a date? It makes you look jealous."

"Of what? I'm definitely not jealous. What would I be jealous of?" The older boy rambled.

"Well it could be the huge crush you've got on my brother?"

"I do not have a crush on that- that- that angry lawn gnome!"

"Lawn gnome? Haven't heard that one before." Kieran laughed, walking out the room.

* * *

Corey walked into his bedroom with a tray of food, setting it down on his bed. He smiled weakly at the nervous kid on his bed. Ryan had barely spoken since they had got home the night before. He was still struggling from what happened in the library. Originally they had put it down to Nova's blood, but Corey soon realised that the kid was just feeling overwhelmed by what happened with the hunters. He had told Zac that he was used to being hunted, being targeted but he had lied through his fangs. When Monroe started her initial assault on the Supernaturals of Beacon Hills, he and his dad had gone into hiding. It was the best chance they had to survive. When they realised the threat had settled down in the town, they returned hoping to have a normal life. But life in Beacon Hills was never normal. He went into his Sophomore year, praying everything would remain calm and then 24 hours later, he gets attacked by hunters and almost dies.

Corey sat down on his desk chair, opposite the younger boy.

"You wanna talk yet?" Corey asked, his voice soft.

"Not really." Ryan said weakly.

"It's okay to be scared by what happened you know? I know that when I died and came back, I wasn't the same person I was before. I was quieter, more timid. The pack really helped me come into my own again. It made me who I am now," Corey explained.

"Who you are now?"

"Stronger, more confident." Corey said with a smile. "The pack can do that for you too. If you join us that is."

"But the rest of the pack don't want me to join. I mean why would they? One of your packmates died saving me."

"The majority of the pack don't hold grudges."

"The majority?"

"Yeah, Stiles and Malia can be a little unforgiving. Plus Leia's a little pissed."

"She's got a right to be pissed. I got-"

"You didn't get anyone killed. Zac did what the rest of us would've done. One of the big things we do is help those who can't help themselves."

"Have you cleared me joining with the others? Your Alpha? Liam?"

"Scott asked me to ask you to join. Liam will do anything Scott asks him to, and if it's what's best for the pack and the town, everyone else will welcome you with open arms."

"Fine, I'll join. But I'm not a great fighter."

"It's fine, neither am I. My thing's going invisible and getting intel." Corey said with a laugh. "Welcome to the Pack."

* * *

Liam pulled up outside Hanna's house in his dad's car, since Theo wouldn't let him borrow his car. He checked his phone. It was a little after 8.10pm. He wasn't used to going on dates, since he and Hayden only went on a handful of 'successful' dates when they were together. He climbed out of the car and walked up the path until he reached her front door. He quickly rung the doorbell and waited until Hanna appeared wearing a pale pink shirt and a denim skirt. Her hair pulled into a loose braid and her makeup casual.

"Hey, I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show," Hanna said with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry. Theo wouldn't let me borrow his truck and I had to wait until my dad got home from the hospital to borrow his car." Liam explained weakly.

"It's cool, at least you're here now," She smiled at the Werewolf. The pair made their way to the car and Liam, trying to be a gentleman, opened the door for her before running to his side and drove them to his favorite restaurant.

* * *

Scott walked down the stairs, drying his hair with a towel, having just come out of the shower. The doorbell rang as he was about to go into his living room, so he turned back and opened the door, revealing Mason and Alec looking panicked.

"Guys, are you okay?" Scott asked, concerned.

"Not really," Mason said as the pair walked into the house.

"We've been trying to find Leia since lunchtime," Alec explained.

"Did you find her?"

"No, but we're getting worried," Mason said, sitting down on the couch. "We bumped into her at school this morning and she said that she was going to track down the guy who killed Zac and kill him."

"She's what? She can't!"

"That's what we said but she just doesn't care. She's out for revenge, completely blinded by rage."

"We need to find her." Scott said, grabbing his jacket from the chair, throwing it on. "Come on, we'll track her down.

"Don't bother, I'm right here." Leia said, standing in the kitchen doorway. "I'm going to bed, don't wake me," She said, walking past the boys.

"Leia, we need to talk about this. You can't just go after someone and kill them, no matter what they've done." Scott tried to reason with her.

"I know you don't like killing Scott, but it's what we need to do sometimes. We're predators, it's what we're programmed to do. It's what our nature tells us to do," Leia said bitterly.

"I get that Leia, but we need to fight it. We help those who can't help themselves. We protect the innocent, not punish the guilty."

"I appreciate that Scott, but I'm uh- gonna go a slightly different way. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go shower. It's been a long day." She said, bounding up the stairs and into her room.

"Scott?" Alec said, placing his hand on his Alpha's shoulder. "What are we gonna do?"

"I- don't know." Scott replied, placing his hands in his pocket, feeling defeated.

* * *

The door of the Dunbar-Geyer house closed quietly as Liam slipped inside. He set his dad's keys on the table at the bottom of the stairs before running up to his room, trying to be quiet. He didn't want Theo to hear him after their argument earlier. As much as he enjoyed fighting with the Chimera, he was too tired to fight with him tonight. He slipped awkwardly into his room, where he toed off his shoes and quickly changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts, when his door opened. He turned quickly to see the Chimera leaning smugly against the doorframe.

"How was your date?" Theo asked, not really sounding interested.

"Do you care?"

"Not really, but thought I'd try to be nice. Do you still want me to drive you to school tomorrow?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Because you're an angry Hobbit who goes on dates at the worst possible times?"

"Theo, you do realise that I'm not that much shorter than you, right?" Liam said, sighing.

"Not really."

"I honestly hate you sometimes!" Liam said, groaning.

"Scott called earlier, he said he couldn't get you. He wants to meet us in the morning before school. Something about Nova's mom."

"Cool. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go to sleep."

"See you in the morning, Frodo."

"Yeah, goodnight Samwise!" Liam said sarcastically as the Chimera left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Liam woke up extra early the next morning, his eyes feeling heavy and his body drained. Had it really only been four days since school started? He went downstairs, grabbing a cup of coffee while Theo showered. They left pretty promptly, driving to Scott's place. When they got there, they pulled up behind Mason's car and went inside.

Liam looked around the room and saw Mason, Corey and Hayden sitting on one couch, Lydia, Malia and Andy on the other. He sat down on the arm of the couch, beside Mason, while Theo stood by the fireplace. They waited for a few minutes, making small talk, while waiting for Scott coming down.

Scott came down, sitting in the armchair.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming over so early. Malia, Lydia and I need to leave pretty soon. We need to catch up with Deaton and Derek," Scott started. He looked around the room at most of his pack. Sure, a few of them were missing, but he felt his connection with each of them. "So there's a few things I need to tell you guys about. Nova's mom came to see me last night. She told me about some magical activity happening in town. She said that there's two active, practicing covens of witches in town, two members are at the school. I need you guys to track them down and get them to join the pack. We need all the help we can against the hunters."

"What's the other thing?" Liam asked, looking at his Alpha with worry on his face.

"Leia."

"What about Leia?" Theo asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"She's out for revenge. She wants to track down the hunter who got Zac and she wants to kill him."

"She can't do that though, we don't kill people!" Liam said, sounding agitated.

"That's the thing though Liam," Mason interjected. "Leia doesn't care."

"She wants revenge, and she doesn't care if she goes against the Pack to get it." Scott said, making direct eye contact with Liam. "We need to stop her Liam. We need to stop Leia from killing the hunter."

"How?" Corey asked, getting Scott's attention.

"By finding him first." Theo cut in, looking angry. While Scott was against the idea of killing a human, or anyone for that matter, he knew Theo was right. He knew that Leia would never be able to come back from killing someone. But Theo could. He'd done it before, and while Scott didn't like it, he knew it was the best option they had in their current predicament.

"What do we do when we find him?" Liam asked.

"You don't do anything," Scott said, looking from Liam to Theo. "Theo does. You know what to do?"

"Yeah. I'll kill him myself." Theo said, frowning as he looked around the room, making eye contact with everyone. Malia scowled at him, while Lydia's reaction was unreadable. Andy and Corey looked horrified, while Mason and Hayden gave knowing looks. Theo's eyes then landed on Liam, who looked angry that this was their only option. Theo had changed so much in the last few months and this was going to set him back, and Liam, knowing Theo was his anchor, couldn't handle the prospect of losing his friend, not now that they were so close. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let Theo be a killer, again.

* * *

 **Translation of the Greek part - Óla ta prágmata tha teleiósoun, agapité mou. - All things will end, my dear.**

 **Allá óchi prin échoun tin efkairía na eínai - But not before they have a chance to be.**

 **That scene was also originally written by Outcast001, who created Nova and her family.**

* * *

Cast:

Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar

Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt

Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero

Michael Johnston as Corey Bryant

Froy Gutierrez as Nolan Holloway

Benjamin Wadsworth as Alec Graham

Katherine McNamara as Nova Chronis

Sean O'Donnell as Andrew Summers

Danielle Campbell as Leia Jane Marks

Joel Courtney as Ryan LeBlanc

And Cody Christian as Theo Raeken

* * *

Special Guest Cast:

Tyler Posey as Scott McCall

Holland Roden as Lydia Martin

Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate

* * *

Guest Cast:

Linden Ashby as Sheriff Noah Stilinski

Jacob Artist as Zachary 'Zac' Paterson

Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura

Kevin Quinn as Kieran Dunbar

Natalie Alyn Lind as Hanna Blanchard

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Jenna Geyer

Blake Lively as Amaryllis 'Amy' Chronis


End file.
